ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Zeroes
''Super Zeroes ''is a 2002 American animated superhero parody film produced by OctoYoshi Studios ''and ''Nickelodeon Movies. ''It revolves around 8th grader, Cory, wanting his city, Stickopolis, to appreciate superheroes more so he and his friends dress up as superheroes and try to solve crimes until an actual villian comes to the city to cause trouble. It was released in theaters by ''Paramount Pictures ''on July 19, 2002 to positive critical reviews but was a box-office flop, only grossing $47.3 million over its $41 million budget. Plot ''(coming whenever I don't know) Cast * Carlos Alazraqui as Cory * Tara Strong as Keke * Billy West as Donny * Thomas F. Wilson as Leonard * Grey DeLisle as Alana * Ashly Burch as Cory's Mom * Wallace Shawn as Mr. Burton * Pete Browngardt as Thrift Store Clerk * Tom Kenny as Principal Clark * Dee Bradley Baker as Tommy Production Sholly Fisch, one of the movie’s writers, had originally come up with the idea sometime in 1999. The idea was then pitched to 20th Century Fox, ''who declined it. They approached ''Paramount Pictures, ''who agreed to the idea. Production began in March 2000 and ended in August of 2001. Release The movie was released on July 19, 2002. It was going to release on October 5, 2001, but was pushed back to July 3, 2002. It was finally pushed back to July 19, 2002 to avoid competition with ''Men in Black II. '' Marketing * The official teaser trailer was released on October 2, 2001 and was shown with ''Max Keeble's Big Move, Monsters, Inc., ''and ''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. '' * The first trailer was released on February 5, 2002 and was shown with Return to Neverland, Big Fat Liar, and ''Ice Age. '' * The final trailer was released on April 30, 2002 and was shown with ''Spider-Man, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, ''and ''Enough. * TV Spots started being shown around June to July 2002. Reception Super Zeroes ''received positive reviews from critics. On ''Rotten Tomatoes, ''it holds an 86% "certified fresh" rating. The consensus says, "''Charming, hilarious, and sometimes emotional, Super Zeroes is fun movie that even adults could even enjoy." On Metacritic, ''it holds a score of 72, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Home Media ''Super Zeroes ''was released on DVD and VHS on November 26, 2002 by ''Paramount Home Entertainment. ''It was later released on ''Blu-Ray ''on January 22, 2008. For the it’s tenth anniversary, the ''Super Zeroes: 10th Anniversary Spectacular ''was released on July 17, 2012 and included storyboards and some deleted scenes. It was included on the ''OctoYoshi Studios High 5 ''DVD pack with 4 other movies (''Misfits, Mystic Quest, L.A. Or Bust, and Crazy School Daze: The Movie), ''which was released on May 6, 2014. On July 18, 2017, ''Super Zeroes: Ultimate Collector's Edition ''was released on ''Blu-Ray ''and ''4K-Ultra HD ''for the movie’s 15th anniversary. It included a book entitled ''The Art of Super Zeroes ''and many special features, including the pilot for the cancelled TV series, entitled ''Adventures of the Super Zeroes. Cancelled TV series A TV series, entitled Adventures of the Super Zeroes ''was originally going to air on ''Nickelodeon on ''April 11, 2003. However, due to the movie’s box office failure, it was cancelled. All that remains is the pilot, which was included on the ''Super Zeroes: Ultimate Collector's Edition. Trivia * This movie and Blob Guy: Lights, Camera, Action! ''are DJYoshi's two favorite movies he's worked on. * There are two main reasons as to why the movie bombed; Paramount didn’t advertise it much (they advertised it, but not a lot) and it was released two weeks and 2 days after ''Men in Black II, ''which was a huge box office success. * ''Adventures of the Super Zeroes ''would be ''Nickelodeon's ''third TV series based off of a movie ''(the first being and the first being Stickfigures Adventures, the second one being The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius), ''but it was cancelled and ''Back at the Barnyard ''later took that place in 2007. * This movie was referenced in the 2016 film, ''Stick Head: Welcome to Stickopolis. ''During the scene where the four (Stick Head, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) looking Stickopolis up online, he says ''"And just like Stick City, they have three crimefighters. I think they're called the Super Zeroes, but I'm not sure." Category:OctoYoshi Studios